1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to mounting apparatus useful for supporting a fan or similar device from the ceiling of a building structure. In particular, the invention provides methods and apparatus for mounting a fan or similar device from the ceiling of various types of building structures, including the ceilings of different levels in multi-level buildings and from the ceilings of mobile homes or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceiling fans and similar devices are often mounted within a living space in a building, mobile home or the like at a time subsequent to completion of the building. Such retrofit situations usually find installation being performed by relatively unskilled persons with the result that the installation is not as secure as is desirable and the installation is unsafe. Further, it is often very difficult for such relatively unskilled installers to easily mount a ceiling fan with the mounting structure previously available to them, damage to the building structure and to the device being installed often occurring due to the difficulty of mounting previous support structure.
In many prior situations, a ceiling fan or similar device is mounted with a hook having an upper end portion formed as a woodscrew for insertion into a ceiling rafter or joist. However, such a prior arrangement does not usually provide a flush mounting to the ceiling and is therefore not as attractive as is desired. Further, with fans which are reversible, such installations are dangerous in that the motion of the fan can actually unscrew the threaded hook, thereby causing damage to the fan and potential serious injury to occupants of a living space in which the fan is being used.
In mobile homes, a light weight ceiling construction is typically encountered, conventional ceilings in mobile homes being comprised of a plurality of truss assemblies which are often on 16" centers. The ceiling itself in a mobile home is generally comprised of a light weight plywood, pressed board or similar materials, thereby making the installation of a relatively heavy ceiling fan or other device an impossibility with such ceilings due to the inability of such ceilings to support the necessary weight.
Retrofit mountings of ceiling fans and similar devices within conventional buildings also differ depending upon whether the fan is to be mounted in a ceiling which has space above the ceiling joists. For example, in a multi-level house, the retrofit (and initial) mounting of a ceiling fan differs in the ceiling just below a non-floored attic as opposed to the ceiling between two living levels. A ceiling existing between two living levels typically has joists with flooring disposed against the top surfaces thereof with no space being thus available to mount structure over the top surfaces of the joists for supporting a fan or other device in the lower living level.
Ceiling mounting situations also exist where it is desirable to be able to place a supporting bar over or against ceiling joists and then attach hardware for mounting an outlet box. In these and other situations, it is also desirable to be able to adjust the position of the mounting hardware and thus the outlet box along virtually the full length of the supporting bar.
The present invention intends solutions to the several problems described above by providing easily installed and safe apparatus capable of being installed in its several embodiments in both mobile homes and in the various ceiling/flooring situations existing in multi-level buildings.